Saiyan Inu
by Trysted Inu Punishment
Summary: With permission from musedragoninu I am publishing this fic in this section. I am not the author of this work, and thats all... As for the summary ok. Inuyasha is in the world of DBZ and it's all Naraku's fault. Goku broke Tessaiga and 18 may know a cure


Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or DBZ/GT. They belong to their respective creators.

Saiyan Prince Inu

Ch 1

The little figure garbed in red ran for all he was worth. His silver hair caught in branches not far above him, but he was getting tired. The youkai that had tracked him down wasn't Naraku, the cretin who had cursed him to this body. It was his brother, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha passed beneath he branches of the Goshinboku, pausing for only a second to catch his breath. Darkness was descending and his demon blood was fleeing. Already his sense of smell was gone. The Tessaiga, which he had strapped to his back, would be unable to transform for him. Hearing a twig snap nearby, he began moving again. His feet were beginning to bleed from the miles he had covered in that single day. He could only pray that the well would accept him and take him somewhere else.

Just as he reached the borders of the clearing a golden orb of light appeared just before him and he found himself looking into the cold eyes of his elder brother.

"Sesshomaru!" he barked.

The elder demon glared down at his hanyou brother. "InuYasha. Hand over the Tessaiga and I might let you live."

The smaller inu glared at his brother, golden eyes snapping with defiance. "No." With that he dodged under his brother and made for the well. A surge of demonic power exploded behind him. As he was thrown, InuYasha could only think about one thing...

He was going to kill them all.

The rush of blue light from the well went unseen by Inuyasha as he slipped into the darkness beyond the current mind. Kagome screamed as the tiny red figure was blasted her way by another strike from his brother's blade. Before contact was made a loud explosion ripped through the clearing sending any in its path to the ground. When she looked up, there was no sign of Inuyasha. Only his brother who had been knocked to the ground and of course Naraku, who watched from the sidelines.

_Darkness swirled around him as the faint peal of a bell periodically echoed in his mind. Silent words reached him and he could feel their meaning resonating through his body as shadowy figures began to emerge from the darkness. One of figures became clearer and he could make out the image of Naraku. Pain prickled through him as a sudden feeling of constriction overtook his body. It felt as if he were being pulled inward, crushed into a mold too small for him._

_Laughter joined the sound of the bell as the figure faded back into the darkness and was replaced by another. Sesshomaru stood before him then, his arm outstretched and hand open as he called Tessaiga to him. Inuyasha watched as the sword, a glimmer of silver marking his chance for survival, left him and went to his brother's hand. Just as his hand closed around the sword, he vanished back into the darkness as well._

_The figures that emerged from the darkness then were entirely foreign to him. Unfamiliar faces and even some with tails that strangely didn't seem to be demons. The women looked nice enough, though not all exceedingly welcoming, and the men, even the boys, seemed to have trained to achieve great strength. It reminded him of the way demons lived: be strong or be killed. The darkness engulfed those figures just like it had consumed the first two and soon everything had vanished except for the ringing of the bell. The ringing began to grow louder until it became almost deafening. Then there was silence._

Capsule Corp Head Quarters:

She had done it again. Bra had dragged them all into another one of her blasted tea parties. Trunks and Goten groaned. Sometimes it sucked being seventeen and sixteen respectively. Bra was busily chatting away at one of her dolls when their mother and father joined them. Like his son the sayian prince looked ready to kill something. Preferably the tea set his daughter had just acquired from her mother. Pan and the rest of the "saiyans" were scattered around the gardens doing various things. In most cases, training.

Then out of nowhere a blast of ki/youkai surged through the space. Then a sudden "POP" and everything cleared. The entire armada of saiyans except for Pan and Bra leapt to their feet and flew into the sky.

"What the hell was that? Goten? You see anything?" Trunks called from his section of Garden hovering.

"Nah'. How about you Gohan, Dad?" The sixteen year old answered. His spiky black hair carried a slight gold sheen. Just like the rest of them. Trunks narrowed his blue eyes and set his mind casting about for ki signatures. He only "felt" those of his friends.

Suddenly they heard cursing coming from Vegeta who had apparently landed near the fountain to gain a closer look at something. He was now back in the air, trying to avoid what looked like a rabid dog. The saiyan prince mumbled something under his breath and charged his ki blast. Nothing big. It was just an animal.

Even as "No's!" were shouted from all gathered the prince let fly. Sure that the poor creature was going to be obliterated Goku leapt to its defense. Only to find that said creature not only took the blast, but only grunted from the force of it. When an abnormally pale face appeared from behind what appeared to be a red kimono it was to look at Vegeta with murder in red tinted blue slitted eyes.

A pair of ears sat amongst a wild array of long silver-white hair. Claws seemed to actually lengthen as what appeared to now be a boy, actually jumped at Vegeta striking out with those claws. Vegeta grunted at the wild swing and launched another blast at the child. But Goku swept in and grabbed the kid before the ki collided.

Even as the naive saiyan was about to release him, a pair of sharp fangs sank into his forearm, drawing blood. The purple markings just under his eyes seemed to dim a bit as the child actually gagged. Then clawing frantically at his captor, he released a wild growl. Seconds later the child heaved up Goku's blood, right on the tea set. A panicked Bra screeched and tried to jump at her new foe.

A feral growl met her efforts. But it was Pan who brought an end to his tirade. She picked up a large boulder and heaved it at the boy. Goku yelped, dropped his captive and 'moved' before said boulder smacked him. Instead, it got the smaller child. In the noggin. A wounded 'yip' escaped him before he fell unconscious. But not before an audible metallic snap echoed in the ears of those nearest.

"What was that?" Vegeta growled. Gohan picked something up from behind his father's foot after 'gently asking him to move'. The broken remains of a large sword snapped in two, were held up by an amazed Gohan.

"That, Vegeta, was this. Dad, do you know what you did?" Gohan asked his father.

"Ummmm. I broke a sword." Goku smiled at his son and actually flinched when he saw how old it was. "That can't be good. But how'd it get here?"

"What I'd like to know," Bulma mused, watching her five year old struggle in Trunks' grasp, "Is how that boy got in here? Because where ever he came from, his mother wasn't taking care of him. He smells. Bad." Bulma had since pinched her nose and waved a hand in the air about her.

Videl, Chi-Chi, and 18 were at this moment though making their way to the child's side. He had flopped over onto his face, with the boulder still pinning him. 18 rolled the boulder off while a concerned Chi-Chi gently moved him onto his back. Gone was the violet markings and the madness laced eyes. All that starred back at them was the pain-filled face of a small five year old boy.

He had been muttering in an archaic language that roughly sounded Japanese. A choked sob caught the child's throat as he suddenly began whimpering as if in pain. His dog like ears flattened to his skull and his small clawed hands sank into the earth beneath him. A flicker of battle ki caught the attention of those surrounding him. With a shout the boy pushed himself up and sliced his claws through the air.

Narrowly missing 18. He then growled at the android as he seemed to lock in on her.

Finally he spoke. Though it was low, he was clearly heard.

"Naraku, Sesshomaru, whoever you are... I'm going to kill you." Then just as he stepped forward he fell back down. Namely because an angered Bra had blasted him with a ki ball from behind.

"What?" she asked her stunned family.

Vegeta almost grinned. Except for Bulma's glare at 'him'. "Uhhhh. I'll take the brat to the infirmary. Kakarot, you're coming with me. Along with you other brats." He reached over and picked their child foe up by the back of his clothes and hauled him off to the infirmary.

Capsule Corp. Infirmary:

Inuyasha woke with a hazy mind. His claws kept twitching as if they had tried to cut through something. A spout of angry voices along with several kind ones were slicing through his brain. He growled.

Instant silence abounded. Then with a slight shuffle of his body, he resettled himself and pretended to go back to sleep. Every now and then he would flick his ears. A pair of giggles from two females caused him to open his eyes slightly.

Two females, one with aqua blue hair and eyes, the other with black hair and black eyes looked back at him. Inuyasha rolled over onto his side and bared his fangs at them. The dark one of the set bared her teeth back at him.

The hanyou looked startled for a moment, before he smiled. Not much. But to the girls, he smirked.

"He smiles just like daddy. Kinda mean. Huh, Pan?" The blue said.

"Yeah. Hey Bra, do you think he'll wanna spar?" The dark one, Pan asked her.

"Maybe. But I wanna braid his hair. It's long and pretty. Then there are those ears. Those are cute." Bra giggled again.

Inuyasha looked alarmed. "Stay away from me." he growled. A deep fuzziness hung around his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. That he had forgotten something.

In an office just down the hall:

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, 18, and Krillin all sat or stood around the room. A rather frightened doctor sat looking at the papers in front of him. Saiyans he could deal with. Little green men. Okay. Androids having babies. Nothing new there. But this was pushing the line.

A filthy Hanyou was just down the corridor. Not just any kind of Hanyou. An Inu Hanyou. Dirty creature.

He looked around the room and gave his diagnosis. "I suggest killing it."

"It?" Bulma asked. "What does that mean?"

"You don't know?" the doctor looked surprised. "It's a Hanyou. Not just any kind of Hanyou. An Inu Hanyou."

Goku asked the next question. "What's a hanyou? Is it a type of food?"

"No. A hanyou is a filthy creature. Tainted with demon blood. Or human. Depends on your species, I guess." The doctor brushed his hand over the papers in front of him. The poison should have already begun working.

"What did you do?" It came from the least likely source. Chi-Chi.

The doctor smiled at the older woman and answered.

"I gave that thing something that would end its life. Put its cursed abomination existence to an end." The doctor would have said more except for the fact that an outraged mother had jumped him.

"How do we stop it? Tell me now or I'll have my father rip you open." Chi-Chi said. Shaking the little man like he was a twig. Goku looked at his normally, well, violence sensitive wife with utter concern.

The little man mumbled something about Tai-Youkai blood and royalty. Gohan pulled the man from his mother's grasp and levered him up. "Explain yourself." His eyes were black with hate. Creatures like this were what usually got his gander up.

"It was orders from my master. Any and all Hanyou were to be destroyed on sight. The only thing that can save that thing now is another inu youkai. One with royal blood." The doctor gasped out. "The blood would have to be strong enough to focus the youkai in that brat's veins. His memory is already starting to break down. In a few hours, he'll be dead."

Gohan dropped the doctor. With a shout he ran down the hall followed by his family and friends. They arrived to see Pan and Bra standing outside the door with tears in their eyes. Ragged screams were heard from behind the door they guarded.

"Daddy?" a frightened Pan cried. "What's wrong with him?"

Videl picked up her frightened daughter and said, "It'll be okay sweetie. Daddy and Bulma are going to make him better." A crying Bra was picked up by Chi-Chi.

"We'll take the girls. Please, guys, help that poor child." The concerned woman pleaded. The saiyans looked over their families and then each other.

"18, you come with us. Krillin stay here and make sure no one comes in. No One. Got that." Bulma pushed past the men followed by her android friend. Vegeta and Trunks followed next. Closely by the others.

Within the confines of that small room, all hell was breaking loose. The golden energies of super saiyain were about to collide with the vortex of youkai energy. The golden-eyed child had become alert enough to decide he didn't like the new company and had attempted a reenactment of the earlier 'interruption' of the tea party. Gohan and Goten caught him before he could do much damage and held him down.

18 stalked over to the saiyans and their child captive. The boy was trying to bite Goten of all people. "Keep him still." The android picked up a needle and took firm hold of one of his kicking legs.

"18, what are you doing?" Bulma asked quizzically.

The android ignored the question and stuck the child in the leg. He went completely still as Goku went over. Gohan flinched as she withdrew several cc's. (Forgive the lack of medical know how.) After a moment, she released the child having obtained what she needed.

Then her eyes fell on Bulma. "Test this." She handed the small vial to the scientist. In the meantime she had focused on Vegeta. "Your turn, Sayian. Then Trunks. Followed by Goku." Her eyes fell on the unconscious man who refused to apparently wake up.

"18, do you know what your doing?" Gohan asked. He flinched as the young hanyou sank his fangs into his arm.

"I do. My files have some details about his 'kind'. It is only a matter of seeing if sayian blood will work with youkai." She answered.

"Do you think 18 really does know what she's doing with this kid?" Goten whispered.

"I hope so. She said she had some files on his kind so I guess that means things might stay relatively in control…" Gohan answered.

"Both of you idiots shut up." Vegeta snapped. 18 had already rigged him, Trunks, and an unconscious Goku up with IV's. The android then turned to a shocked Bulma.

"Did you analyze that sample or not?" she asked the blue haired scientist.

"Ummm. Was just about to. It should only take a second." Bulma turned to the machine and began working. 18 turned back to the snarling child.

"What are you called?" Golden eyes flickered for a moment with hesitation.

"Inu... I can't remember." The boy admitted.

A/N: I edited the mess this was... You want to know what happened... New comp and corrupted files from the old one. I had to rewrite the mess this was. From email files I had stored. :) Took a while to track them all down. My apoligeis. Please forgive me, I also had one heck of a writers block to deal with...


End file.
